Hell Girls in School
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: In a sequel to Hex-Change Students, Brad and Shawn bet their counterparts from The Shadow Universe, Beverly and Bianca, that they can't go to school and fit in like they were able to win a bet against their girlfriends and attend the school, pretending to be Brad and Shawn's twin sisters as new transfer students in time for the upcoming Thanksgiving school play.


Brad and Shawn were at a dance club in Hell with their counterparts from the Shadow Universe: Beverly and Bianca.

"Man, sometimes I wish we were back in that crappy town." Brad commented.

"I thought you guys were sick of Highland." Bianca scoffed.

"We do, but we just want to make everyone's lives miserable." Shawn replied.

"Hey, Shawn, remember when we went to Cartoon Network School for a few days?" Brad reminded.

"Yeah, that was cool." Shawn remembered.

"When did that happen?" Beverly asked.

"Ah, Gwen and Kathryn dared us that we couldn't be normal students for a while, though we hid our powers like Zelda and Hilda Spellman's niece Sabrina since she's a teenage witch." Shawn explained.

"Until we used our powers against Kevin Barr and Sarah Hill since they were bullying Autumn." Brad added.

"So ya lost your bet, huh?" Beverly smirked with Bianca.

"Actually, we won because the girls thought it was funny." Shawn smirked back.

"So, what is this Cartoon Network School?" Bianca asked.

"Well, you know, it's a school in Cartoon Network City." Brad said like it was obvious.

"That's where Mike Mazinsky and Jo Elliot go for an education." Shawn added which caused Beverly to do a spit take from her pop.

"Trigon's niece goes there?!" Beverly choked.

Brad wiped his face while Shawn laughed at him.

"I think that's a yes." Bianca said to Beverly.

"And The Mike Mazinsky goes over there too?" Beverly gasped. "Oh, my God! Oh, my God!"

"I'll bet that you ladies couldn't handle a week over there." Brad smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean, Butt Knocker?!" Bianca glared at her male counterpart.

"Well, unlike you guys, we've actually been in school and dealt with it," Brad smirked. "There's no way you could handle going to school, following the rules, and fitting in with everyone else."

"Oh, you think that we couldn't handle school, Asshole?!" Bianca replied.

"Oh, I don't think you can handle it." Brad mocked.

Shawn and Beverly just looked at their best friends arguing with each other.

"There they go again..." Shawn sighed slightly.

"Always at each other's throats..." Beverly added.

"If you guys think you can handle school, maybe you'd like to come over," Shawn smirked. "Cindy's the star of the Thanksgiving play this year."

"Sure, but are you guys still going to school?" Beverly asked.

"Yeah, for a while, but you can get used to it." Shawn replied.

"Bev, we're going to school." Bianca told her friend.

"Uh... Okay?" Beverly blinked.

"Awesome," Brad chuckled. "You're about to go down, Dilweed."

"Asshole." Bianca retorted.

"Bitch."

"Fart Knocker!"

Shawn and Beverly just sighed as they were fighting again.

* * *

 ** _In the Netherworld..._**

Drell's eyes widened as he had a giant needle in his hand as Skippy was backed up against a corner in fear. "I sense a disturbance... In my office's waiting room..." he then narrowed his eyes as he felt like he would have to do someone a favor for the Mortal Realm.

Skippy sighed in relief and sneakily ran away from Drell as he was distracted.

Drell went into his office and checked his computer as he saw something going on in the Shadow Universe where Brad, Shawn, Beverly, and Bianca were. "The Hell Kids... Of course..." he muttered to himself. "Don't I have enough on my plate than to babysit Satan's little terrors?" He then summoned the four Hell Teens into his office.

"Hey, how's it going?" Shawn greeted casually.

"I got a new mail," Drell showed his computer concerning the four of them. "Plus I heard you guys arguing about something."

"Oh, it's just that we were saying that Beverly and Bianca couldn't handle school like we did." Brad explained.

"Deja vu." Drell mumbled.

"Bless you." Beverly replied.

"Schmucks..." Drell rolled his eyes. "So, let me guess, Beverly and Bianca wanna try out school and be like mortal students for a little while to prove that they can handle it?"

"Yeah, but they still wanna keep their powers." Brad replied.

"All right, now, since they're your counterparts from the Shadow Universe, you'll have to watch over them." Drell ordered.

"You can count on us." Shawn replied.

"That's what I'm worried about..." Drell replied as he filed his nails with his wand. "Just remember, boys, if anything happens, it's on your butts, Hades or no Hades. He's had a hard enough time babysitting morons at the times he had hired Pain and Panic."

"Sure thing, Dude." Brad replied.

"We'll keep an eye on them." Shawn added.

"You better, or else..." Drell replied.

"Uh, or else what?" Brad asked.

"Or else I'll send you to the Cyrokinesis Dimension!" Drell threatened.

The four just blinked since they had no idea what he just said.

"The Ice-Benders!" Drell explained.

"Oh, wow, cool!" Brad beamed. "That sounds like fun!"

" **GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!** " Drell demanded.

The four soon left the office.

"Ugh..." Drell groaned as he leaned back in his chair. "I need a vacation... Maybe I'll go to Scotland this year to check out The Highland Games."

* * *

"Okay, girls, first thing you need to do is change up your outfits," Brad suggested. "Because it just reminds us of when we were known as Beavis and Butthead."

The girls nodded and snapped their fingers as they changed their outfits. Beverly had on a black Grim Reaper T-shirt with blue jeans, a spiked collar, and black converse. Bianca had an gray skull shirt, red ripped pants, spiked wrist bands, and white van shoes.

"Well, how do we look?" Beverly asked.

"Good enough, I guess, I'm no fashion expert..." Shawn shrugged. "Just make sure you put on jackets, it's colder on Earth since it's November."

Beverly and Bianca then both put on jackets. Blue for Beverly and gray for Bianca.

"There, now you look awesome," Brad approved. "Well, shall we get going?"

"Yeah, don't worry, you'll like it." Shawn added.

The Hell teens soon went to the elevator and used it to go up onto Earth like when Brad and Shawn temporarily transferred for a bet they had against Gwen and Kathryn.

* * *

 ** _In the Cartoon Network School auditorium..._**

"On this day in the 1600's, we meet with the pilgrims and invite them over for a special dinner we will hereby know as Thanksgiving." Cindy began in a choppy sounding voice as she wore an Indian costume while standing on a soap box with a spotlight shined on her for the school play this season.

"Very good, Cynthia." Ms. Honeydew approved.

"Thank you, Ms. Honeydew." Cindy replied.

"How about we take five and we'll continue from there?" Ms. Honeydew told the others.

The spotlight turned off and Cindy soon took a deep breath and climbed down to take a break from play rehearsal.

"Oh, you were amazing out there, Cindy!" Cow beamed. "You should've seen last year's play when I talked Mr. Fleur and Ms. Honeydew into putting on my play for the school play: The Ugliest Weenie!"

"Oh, um, thanks, Cow, I gotta go use the bathroom real quick." Cindy replied before she dashed away to use the bathroom.

* * *

The four demons arrived at the auditorium. Beverly and Bianca looked around in awe.

"You girls stay here while Shawn and me get you enrolled." Brad instructed.

The demon boys went to the office to get their counterparts enrolled as official school students.

"Hey, Bev, you wanna see something hilarious?" Bianca smirked before she morphed into Jo and went toward Ed and Dee Dee. "Hi, guys~..."

"Hi, Jo," Ed replied. "I didn't know that you were in the play?"

"Pocahontas and John Smith!" Dee Dee randomly laughed.

"Yeah, cool." Bianca laughed with them.

"They felt for it, I can't believe it." Beverly commented.

Ed and Dee Dee laughed too, but they didn't know why.

"That's funny, right, dude?" Beverly replied before she looked over to the jockette as she looked confused while carrying boxes for the play. "Oh, hey, Bianca, what's in the box?"

"I dunno, Beverly, what's in the box?" Bianca replied.

"Wait, if you're up there, then who's right beside of me?" Beverly asked.

"What the Hell is going on?!" Jo demanded.

"Ed, look, there's two Jos," Dee Dee told her boyfriend. "How are we gonna tell which is which?"

The Jo clone soon melted away and turned right back into Bianca who laughed.

" **WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!** " Jo glared before looking to Ed and Dee Dee. "What's going on here?"

"I dunno, Jo, there was two of you, and now there's not!" Dee Dee shrugged. "This is a weird day, and it's not even Thanksgiving yet!"

"Wow, hey, Bev, look," Bianca told her friend. "That is Jo Elliot!"

"Trigon's niece?" Beverly replied. "Wow, cool!"

"Uh, can I help you?" Jo glanced at Beverly and Bianca.

"Oh, how rude of us," Bianca replied. "I'm Bianca, and this is my best friend, Beverly. We're from the Shadow Universe."

"Shadow Universe?" Jo asked. "Ah, I guess that explains it... Did you trick these idiots?"

"I guess I did, it seemed too easy..." Beverly shrugged about Ed and Dee Dee.

"They ain't the brightest bulbs in the box unless we go on a mission/adventure," Jo rolled her midnight blue eyes about how stupid Ed and Dee Dee were. "So, if you guys are from the shadow universe, then who are your counterparts from this universe?"

As if on cue, Brad and Shawn soon came in with school schedules for the demon girls.

"Them." Beverly replied.

"Of course..." Jo narrowed her eyes.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it'd be." Brad told Shawn as they went back to Beverly and Bianca.

"Skarr still wants to meet you two," Shawn added. "We just told him that you were our twin sisters."

"This shouldn't be too hard, right?" Beverly nervously asked Bianca.

"Just let me do the talking." Bianca smirked.

"Good luck, girls." Brad laughed.

"Yeah, good luck." Shawn added as he laughed with Brad.

Jo rolled her eyes and kicked down the doors of the school auditorium and came in while carrying the boxes.

"Okay, now, where are those boxes that Jo promised to bring?" Cindy looked around as she stood on stage.

"Right here, Butler." Jo replied.

"Thanks, Jo, I would've carried them, but I'm not that strong." Cindy said as she looked at her scrawny arms.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Jo replied before dumping the boxes on top of her.

Cindy yelped before she was squashed and got out from the pile. "Okay, good, now we got the props."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, Beverly and Bianca went to Skarr's office as they were told..._**

"Beverly and Bianca, right?" Skarr asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Bianca replied.

"According to Bradley and Shawn, you're their twin sisters." Skarr said to the girls.

"That's also right, sir." Beverly replied.

"I expect you both to be on your best behavior, trust me, it's bad enough of having two delinquents in this school, and we don't need any more." Skarr warned.

Beverly and Bianca quietly snickered to each other.

"Is that understood, ladies?" Skarr asked.

"Uh, sir, yes, sir." Beverly replied.

"Yeah, what she said." Bianca added.

"Good, now your brothers have your schedules for you, I hope you two have a good day." Skarr dismissed them.

Beverly and Bianca snickered before walking off.

"I'll be right back, guys, I just need to freshen up before the next act," Cindy called out as she left the auditorium. "Oh, and Maxwell, try on that finger paint that the Kindergartners made for you, they're a lot like the ones where Jo's cousin lived, but more like Indians than savage ferals."

"Hey, Bev, wanna do something really fun?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Beverly replied. "...But what?"

"That kid." Bianca pointed to Cindy.

"What about her?" Beverly asked as Cindy went into the girls' bathroom.

"Just watch and learn." Bianca replied.

* * *

Cindy came out of the bathroom, washing her hands until she heard a noise that made her look around. "Who's there?" Cindy asked as she got into a fighting stance. "I know Mortal Kombat... On the Wii..."

There was then smoke coming out from the air vent.

"Wait a minute, I don't remember smoke coming out from the air vents." Cindy said to herself.

There was then laughing heard. Cindy then turned on the sink and splashed water on her face. Cindy looked in a mirror and her reflection turned into a demon.

"Boo." Bianca's voice said.

Cindy yelped and fell on the floor, backing up against the bathroom stalls. Bianca laughed and was soon coming out of the mirror. Cindy screamed, running out of the bathroom and was running in the hallway. Mike came out of the gym, wiping her face with a towel then looked up and saw Cindy run right past her.

" **THE BATHROOM IS HAUNTED!** " Cindy cried out.

Mike looked over at Cindy before glaring at the girls' bathroom and went to go check it out.

* * *

"Man, that was so funny," Bianca laughed. "Did you see her face when she was screaming her head off?"

"Yeah, that was pretty funny." Beverly agreed.

Mike kicked down the bathroom door. "All right, who's in there?" she demanded. "Oliver Mendez, if that's you making up visions so you can get extra pizza bagels in the cafeteria, I'm gonna kick you straight out of the city!" The tomboy demanded as she looked around until she then heard a sneeze coming out from one of the bathroom stalls. "All right, come on out, party's over!"

Beverly and Bianca soon came out and revealed themselves.

"Way to go, Butt Monkey." Bianca huffed.

"Sorry, Bianca." Beverly replied.

Mike folded her arms. "Oh, it's you guys from summer camp."

"Wow, it's Mike Mazinsky in the flesh!" Bianca gasped. "Um, allow me to introduce ourselves, I'm-"

"You're Bianca, and the blonde girl is Beverly," Mike replied for her. "You guys are Brad and Shawn's female counterparts from The Shadow Universe."

"Are you psychic?" Beverly asked Mike.

"Uh, no, I'm not." Mike replied.

"How did you know who we are then?" Beverly asked.

"Because I've heard about you, and why are you scaring innocent people?" Mike asked.

"Innocent people?" Bianca repeated.

"I saw Cindy running out of the bathroom saying that it was haunted." Mike huffed.

"Oh, that," Bianca replied. "Well, because it was pretty fun scaring her."

"No, it's not," Mike replied. "You better quit it or I'll make you wish you stayed in the Shadow Realm."

"That might be a challenge 'cuz Brad and Shawn got us enrolled in this school." Bianca smirked.

"So we can do whatever we want as mortals with special powers." Beverly added.

"Aw, geez, not this crap again..." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we're demons from Hell." Bianca replied.

"I don't care, you keep yourselves under control, or I'll send you both straight back to Hell." Mike threatened.

"Here's the thing, we've never been in school before, so we don't know what to do." Beverly replied.

"I know, that's why someone's gonna teach you guys how things work around here." Mike replied firmly.

"Who?" Beverly asked. "Sometimes Brad and Shawn are busy."

"Me." Mike volunteered herself.

"You?" Beverly and Bianca asked.

"Yeah, me," Mike replied. "It's the least I can do for Brad and Shawn."

"So are you gonna babysit us now?" Beverly laughed immaturely.

"Yeah, good one." Bianca laughed back in agreement.

Mike just glared at them in response.

"Oh, you're being serious." Bianca replied.

"DUH!" Mike replied with crossed eyes and slight drool like her Drawn Together family did all the time.

Beverly and Bianca blinked to that.

"I don't know how to punish you, but you better stay out of my way with your pranks or there'll be trouble." Mike warned.

"All we were doing was just having a little fun," Beverly defended. "Like we said, we don't know what to do."

"Just keep it cool before I send you to planet Hoth." Mike warned.

"Um, okay, but you're still going to help us, right?" Beverly asked.

"Yeah, come over to my table during lunch time," Mike invited. "We'll talk then."

"Okay." Beverly and Bianca replied as they would remember that.

Mike nodded and soon walked off.

* * *

"Is the coast clear?" Cindy asked as she came out of her locker.

"Yeah, don't worry, Cindy," Mike replied. "The bathroom isn't haunted."

"Oh, okay, I guess someone was just trying to scare me, but it didn't work," Cindy smiled nervously. "I was just pretending for the play."

Mike just rolled her eyes slightly and went to her next class.


End file.
